overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Man Who Dumps Tuare
Man Who Dumps Tuare (ツアレを捨てる男) was the tentative name of a low-level criminal of Eight Fingers. Appearance A man with a thick chest and arms with a scar on his face. In the Anime he has a brown beard and a scar over his right eye. He is also dressed in a large green tunic trimmed with a gold collar, light grey trousers and leather boots. Personality Matching his appearance, the man appears to have brutish demeanor. Using his size and looks he uses intimidation to get what he wants. He was noted to possess a strong will as he refused to break under pain and fear of death. Though he was still terrified of Eight Fingers and feared of defying them. Background This man was a minor underling at a brothel owned by the slave department of Eight Fingers. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc The man was given order to take one of the girls that the brothel owned to the temple. Throwing her in a sack, he tossed her outside in front of a passing butler. When he saw the butler trying to help the girl, the underling attempted to scare the old man, Sebas Tian, only for the aged butler to lift him effortlessly. Seeing that he was now at a disadvantage the man was interrogated by the butler who demanded to know who the girl was. The underling tried, but poorly, explain she was an "employee" at the brothel. The butler noticing the various evidence of abuse was not convinced and suspected that she was treated as a plaything. When the former asked what he was going to do with her the man told he was taking her to the temple for her to be healed. Sebas Tian tired of hearing lies then proceeded to squeeze the man by the head until he nearly lost consciousness to which Sebas Tian allowed himself to release the thug to the ground. Just as the man regained himself momentarily Sebas Tian proceeded to approach him and continue his torture, but the man kept insisting that he was taking the girl to the temple. Seeing him keep his story, Sebas Tian decided to spare his life and take charge of ensuring the girl's safety. The man attempted to convince Sebas Tian not to take her as he would be killed by Eight Fingers if he did not return their property. Sebas Tian taking pity on him, threw him a bunch of platinum coins to pay for protection from the adventurers to leave the city.Overlord First Half Chapter 61: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 1Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those who pick up, those who are picked up However after Staffan Heivish and Succulent came to pay a visit to Solution Epsilon and Sebas Tian's residence, it was inferred that that Eight Fingers had caught up to the underling, tortured him about Sebas Tian and killed him.Overlord First Half Chapter 64: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 4 Abilities and Powers The man appears to be only good for his strength and large size. Relationships Tuareninya Veyron The man only treated her like an object only prioritizing her safety as it tried to his own welfare. Sebas Tian The man thought him to be a nosy old man, but soon discovered him to be an existence that was completely at odds with his outer appearance. But even Sebas Tian's overwhelming strength was not enough to convince him that he could stand a chance against Eight Fingers. Trivia * The man is unnamed in both the Overlord Web Novel and Light Novel. But in the Anime Overlord II III Complete Art Book he is given the name Man Who Dumps Tuare. * According to Staffan and Succulent, officially he was arrested on suspicion of slave-trading and is in custody of the authorities. But more likely he was killed to keep him quiet of his involvement with the criminal organization. Quotes * (To Sebas Tian): "Oi, oi, oi. What're you staring at, old man?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Eight Fingers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom